


Bound

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Early morning shopping, not entirely Michalis' idea.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 04/"I'd really love to see the look on your face"

Michalis couldn't remember the last time he'd walked through the market like this. Normally, shopping for lesser things was a task for others, but after hearing, in great detail, about Maria's visit the day before... His options were very, impressively, limited. The sun was still low in the sky but vendors had their wares out and the city was starting to bustle in. A few folks offered him little bows and greetings, but most went by without comment. That was understandable; he was not there as king, after all.

The stalls and blankets of local food and goods were all familiar, even with years between visits, and Michalis paid them little attention except to note that they were there and that Macedon seemed to be in fair health, judging by prices and quantity. His quarry was farther down, where the travelers set up. Maria had mentioned a merchant with beautiful scarves, yet she had not bought the one she'd been most taken with.

It did not take long to find the stall, set up beside a covered cart. But the scarf in question... Michalis knew it better not to appear desperate in any way, but he did not have all day to look through the dozens, if not hundreds, of scarves hanging from rope lines between poles. He knew he was looking for one in blue that looked like it had fish running through clear water, if that meant anything, but...

"Help you this morning, sir?"

Michalis eyed the merchant. "My sister mentioned a scarf that looked like fish," he said flatly. "I would have it, if it has not been sold."

The merchant chuckled and shook his head. "I thought I'd see her again today, so I put it aside. Stay right there, young man."

Holding in a snort, Michalis watched as the merchant climbed back into the cart and, after a moment, reappeared with not one but two scarves in his hands. One was as Maria said, a beautiful blue and dyed with a pattern that resembled fish swimming in a current, purple and orange speckled with gold. But the other was a rich mix of blue and green and far more abstract.

The confusion on Michalis' face must have been apparent.

"Your other sister was quite taken with this one..."

"She didn't mention it." Because they had not spoken, as usual, about anything unnecessary. Only Maria had detailed the stroll through the market, before bed.

"I'm sure--"

"Yes, I'll take them both."

He waited while both were folded and tied and then bid the merchant a good day. Already, he could see a few curious folks lurking about to see what their king was buying so early in the morning.

The merchant's future sales were not Michalis' concern. Instead, he simply wished to return and give Maria her scarf. And...

Well, he could leave the other one somewhere that Minerva would find it.

She'd certainly look lovely in it.

And neither one would ever mention it again.


End file.
